


teenage blues

by sodapoppie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;-), Goodbye Kisses, M/M, Mention of sex, goodbye sex to be more specific, lots of goodbye kissed, oikawa's leaving, or whener he's going first i didn't read that part but yea, to argentina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapoppie/pseuds/sodapoppie
Summary: Oikawa is leaving Japan, and not exactly for a short time, not for holidays, but to chase his dreams, to fulfill them.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 40





	teenage blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astheworldcavesin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astheworldcavesin/gifts).



“I can’t believe you’re finally leaving”, Iwaizumi is way too amused by the idea of Oikawa leaving, but none of them care. He has both his arms crossed over his chest, tired of carrying all of Oikawa’s luggage — which is, a lot. 

“Don’t say that like you didn’t cry your eyes out last night, Iwa-chan." 

“Yeah, you better shut your mouth, idiot. You cried way too more tears than me, so shut up—” he isn’t even able to finish the sentence, as Oikawa shuts him down, overtalking him. Iwaizumi frowns, visibly upset by that. 

“By the way, last night sex was phenomenal! You were phenomenal, Iwa-chan”, he giggles, teasing him and succeeding at it, since Iwaizumi ears are growing red. Oikawa laughs when his boyfriend almost chokes in his own saliva and then, before he can even dodge the hit, gets kicked softly on the stomach, letting out a soft _ouch_ , which can’t and never will fool Iwaizumi. “There’s no need to by shy— _ouch_!”

“Okay, I have had enough”, Iwaizumi’s cheeks were full red now, the colour slowly taking over his neck skin. “If you don’t shut up you won’t be even able to fucking leave to your plane, because your legs will stop working!” 

Oikawa pouts, visibly amused by Iwaizumi’s reaction. “ _Geez_ , don’t need to get upset, Iwa-chan. I know you’re so going to miss me, you should just let i out, in my opinion. C’mon, let’s say it together, _I’ll miss you, Oikawa Tōru, the love of my life, my sun and stars—_ ”

Now, Iwaizumi Hajime _had had enough_ , he thought, as he pressed his lips against Oikawa’s mouth, both of his hands over the setter’s cheeks. He learned long time ago it was the most efficient, successful way to shut Oikawa’s mouth, and definitely used that knowledge of him for his own benefit — because sometimes Oikawa was way too stubborn for the fun of Iwaizumi, and it was too difficult to win an argument. 

Anyways, Iwaizumi also learned long time ago that both of them won if he keep Oikawa’s mouth busy this way. Him, Iwaizumi Hajime, because Oikawa stopped being noisy and kind of a brat and childish for a moment; Oikawa, because he was being kissed, something Iwaizumi thinks his boyfriend enjoys a little bit more than the average amount of human beings. However, you know, he’s nobody to complain, as he enjoys it too. 

“Happy?” Iwaizumi asked, lips still touching Oikawa’s ones, moving them softly. He couldn’t help himself and wasn't even capable of, for the love of God, bring his gaze apart from those pink, full lips. 

As if Oikawa could read his mind, he kissed Iwaizumi once again, softer and deeper this time —not just to keep them busy but to enjoy the life out of that kiss— and parted apart, licking the other’s top lip playfully, knowing damn well what he was doing. 

Iwaizumi felt like screaming and drew closer one more time. 

“I’m going to miss you”, he said finally. It seemed to make Oikawa smile, and he, as he cupped Iwaizumi’s cheeks with both his hand, whispered a soft I know. It was obvious they would going to miss each other, and Iwaizumi knew he will be missed too, even if Oikawa wouldn’t say it directly at that moment, mostly because Oikawa said it a bunch of times before. The setter was way better at putting words to his feelings than he was ever going to be. 

"I’m going to miss you too, Iwa-chan. We should facetime, like, everyday”, Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi’s nose carefully. 

A moment of silence, until Hajime spoke again, softly, “Hey, about this…”, he gestured at the space between their bodies. He wasn’t comfortable talking about it, showing insecurities on their relationship wasn’t either one of the most favourite feeling anyone can experiment, though. What would happen to them after this, Oikawa leaving, Iwaizumi most probably leaving too at some time in the nearest future — Hell, he didn’t want to talk about it, but it was necessary, because Oikawa wouldn’t fly exactly near to Japan, and wouldn’t leave exactly for a short time, not just for holidays. Wherever he was going, he should shape a new Oikawa, and a new Iwaizumi, and they should learn to live like that: leaving Japan was an easy choice, building a new they was a very difficult thing to do. 

However, Oikawa seemed to not understand Iwaizumi’s words, and frowned his eyebrows. As this happened, Iwaizumi cleared his throat and started again: 

“About us.”

“About us?”, Oikawa began to catch up to Iwaizumi’s point, but he didn’t completely understand what he meant, the meaning behind Iwaizumi’s insecurities. 

“Fuck, Oikawa, what is gonna happen? I mean, fucking hell, we probably aren’t going to to see each other in months, even in years! What’s going to do that to our relationship, whatever it is?” 

Oikawa’s mouth shaped a little ‘o’, but soon he closed it, and pouted instead. He shrugged. 

“Well, I didn’t think about it, not too much, you know? Since I don’t see the problem”, Oikawa said, like it was not a big deal, like they were still going to see each other every single hour of every single day, and it infuriated Iwaizumi. Before anything could happen, though, Oikawa raised his hand to shut him up, lowering all his fingers until the only one showing was the index. “I mean, of course I’m going to miss you, and of course it will hurt — and I don’t know if I could handle it, Iwa-chan, to miss you and not being able to touch or kiss you, but I think it’s part of it, you know? Growing up, following your dreams, making new challenges... “

Iwaizumi said nothing, probably shocked by how much maturity Oikawa handled the whole situation. 

“But you need to know something, Iwa-chan, and it is… it’s always been you, and all those kilometres parting us apart won’t change that.”

A soft smile crossed Oikawa’s face, so brightly and beautifully and Iwaizumi draw closer once again to kiss him, and kiss him, and kiss him.

“I love you, you idiot”, he said. And added: “Now, go! You will miss your flight otherwise”

“You liar! You liar, Iwa-chan! I know you have this whole plan of me missing my flight so I couldn’t leave you alone, and then I will be stuck here, and then you should marry me because I will lose my opportunity to fulfill my dreams and the only way of not being upset if you spending the rest of your life with me”, Oikawa cupped Iwaizumi’s cheeks with some strength, to make him believe he was really upset with him, and kissed him again, and again, and again. 

“It’s too early to talk about getting married, your fool”, Iwaizumi laughed genuinely, his cheeks still pressed against Oikawa’s hands. “Now go!”

Oikawa parted apart with a pout on his lips, and took his luggage. 

“I love you too, Iwa-chan. Let’s make that promise again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so hi!!! this is a short iwaoi with the prompt "i'ts always been you". 
> 
> follow me on twitter if you want!! @hovvlings


End file.
